ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fūdo
Fūdo is a ninja from Sunagakure and a member of the [[Shin'nijakku-shu |'Shin'nijakku-shu' ]]("Truly Evil Band"). 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Fūdo Gender: Male Age: 14 (Start) / 15 (Current) Weight: 174 lbs. Height: 5"1 Birthday: 13 February Sexuality: Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build: Standard; Relatively athletic Skin Tone: White, with a slight tan Eye Color: Brown/Hazel Hair Color: Somewhere between light/sandy brown and dishwater blonde Hair Style: Short-all around, with longer bangs Outfit:Sandy-beige athletic hoodie (hood is always worn up, obscuring part of his face), matching long shorts ("manpries) with bandages around right pant, and bandage tape around arches of both bare feet. Headband Location: Around his left forearm Distinct Features: Pierced left brow and ears. Scars: Bruises and battle scars on body (hidden by his clothes) Tattoos: Kanji "jakuu" ("evil") 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: none; considers the Shin'nijakuu-shu tantamount to kin Friends: (see above), Kenji Known Family Members: (see above), Shikijo (kyodai--"big brother"), Kenji (shitei--"little brother") Affiliations: Sunagakure, Team Toge, Shin'nijakuu-shu Mentors: Shikijo History: Born into the war-torn, poverty-ridden slums of Suna, the tenacious Fudo grew up an orphan. At four, he had the fortune of meeting a fellow street urchin named Shikijo, who also happened to be the sole child of the current lieutenant-san of the Shin'nijakuu crime syndicate (who, while criminal, were famed for their defense of the poor and downtrodden during the highpoints of the Second Shinobi War). Shikijo reared Fudo as his shitei ("little brother") within the gang, who now assumed the role as a family to the young orphan. Shikijo was also an accomplished fight merchant, who, unlike many other gangsters, had familiarized himself in the use of wind chakra control. He passed this style of chakra-based taijutsu (feared in the Suna underground as the Kaze no Kaboshi, or "blustery fist," itself inspired from the kenjutsu style of the first Shin'nijakuu-shu lieutenant) on to Fudo, who recreated the principles of the style. Eventually, Shikijo became lieutenant himself, and under his reign Fudo gained a degree of noteriety as the "Kamekaze of the Suna Underground," a young, brash, but skilled fight merchant in Shikijo's stead. Two years ago, Shikijo was killed on an "errand," making Fudo an only child in a sea of brothers. Two years following, Fudo was enrolled in the Sunagakure Ninja Academy as an inactive student; this was part of a joint-decision on behalf of the current lieutenant of the Shin'nijakuu-shu and the Kazekage of the Sand (himself a well-known supporter of the crime syndicate) as a means of tightening Sand-Shinijakuu relations. Personality: Brash and slightly rude, while at the same time cool (but not necessarily level-headed). He views life as a game and everything in it as pieces. His bond with strangers is shaky and suspicious, but his bond with his "family" is nearly unbreakable. When it boils down to it Fudo is brave, streetsmart, sarcastic and provacative. He can be unpredictable and hard to take seriously. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Taijutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Wind Primary Weapons: None Flaws in Style: Relies on no nin or genjutsu whatsoever. Can be vulnerable at longer ranges. Style: Kaze no Kaboshi, Karyu'u Jutsu List: Wind Style: Gale Fist (Genkotsu Kyofu) Wind Style: Collapsing Vacuum Palm (Shinku yashi no hokai) Wind Style: Dragon's Roar (Unari' ryu) Wind Style: Dragon Mallet (Ryu Tsui) Wind Style: Dragon Barrage (Ryu' rendan) Wind Style: Dragon Hair Spin (Ryu Kan Sen--Tsumuji) Wind Style: Dragon Spin-Tempest Swirl (Ryu Kan Sen--Arashi) Wind Style: Rising Dragon (Ryu' sho) Wind Style: Downward Dragon (Shitamuki no Ryu) Wind Style: Flying Dragon Flash (Amakake'ryu) [[Karyu'u|'Karyu'u']] [[Finishing Move: Combusting Electrical Three Way|'Finishing Move: Combusting Electrical Three Way']] 'Trivial Knowledge' Animal Totem: The Wolf Favorite Food: Heavily salted jerky Least Favorite Food: Udon noodles Favorite Color: Beige Fears: None Past-Times:Fighting Wants to Fight: Anyone worth his ryo Nindo: "To make his shitei into the best there is." Favorite Word/Quote: "You're not dealing with saints here." Player: Sam Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Togeshiro